Mika and Mikio: An Ouran high School Host Club Story
by Clawdiana
Summary: Mika and Mikio are new to Ouran, but are willing (Kind of.) To see what it has to offer! These new twins transfer from a school far off and things are quite different for them at Ouran, for instance, what will happen when they meet the other pair of Twins that reside in Ouran? Is it love? Or is it just... I dunno. JustsomeothertwinsIguess. (Storyline will jump about a bit. )
1. Two's a couple, Four's a crowd!

;~;Mika and Mikio;~;

Two girls blindly rushed around an almost empty school building. They were going to be late. A corner came speeding up to meet them as they swiftly turned and bounded around it's edge.  
Both the girl's long hair flowed behind them as they sped through the halls. The girls ran in perfect harmony, not one step out of time with the other girl's. They sounded like one person.  
Another corner was almost going to pass them, but at the last moment they spun and turned, crashing into two boys. The force sent them hurtling back and landing on their rears.  
"Gee... We're so sorry." One girl began. "For crashing into you like that." Finished the other, voice almost identical.  
They both opened their honey eyes to gaze up at the two boys, who seemingly didn't even flinch at the girls knocking into them. The boys were inspecting them closely. "Hikaru, look."  
Exclaimed one. The other smirked. "Gee, guess we won't be as popular." He complained though still grinning.  
The girls tilted their heads in unison. "Huh? What are you talking about?"They said together. "Nothing." They replied, and stalked off.  
"What" Started one of the girls. "Was that about?" Finished the other. They both shrugged and got up.  
They had to get to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
After a while of dashing about the halls, the two girls stumbled across the door to their new classroom. classroom 1-A. The two inhaled deeply and opened to door.  
They stared at all the objects in the room. Immediately they noticed that the desks were a good deal of space apart. The two chose some seats and began to push the  
desks together to make one. They sat down, gave two deep sighs, closed their eyes and ignored the probing interests of the other students.  
"Look at those two girls...They're _identical_!" The students whispered among themselves. "Why aren't they in school uniform? Are they foreign? They have _yellow_ hair..!"  
Everyone suddenly froze and stared forward as the teacher slowly walked in the begin their lessons. The Teacher's eyes skimmed across the room as he noted who was absent and who  
was present. His eyes came to a stop at the two odd looking girls at the back. "New students.." He murmured with interest. "And they're twins." He sighed. "Even _more_ trouble.."  
"Two new students at the back, please introduce yourselves." He said, and motioned towards the front of the room. One girl opened her eyes and strutted up to the front, the other  
following close behind, repeating the said actions. "We." Began one. "Are Mika." Continued the other. "And Mikio Sorako" Ended the one who had spoken first. "Very well then, girls."  
The Teacher announced. "Should I pick out seats for you?" Both the girls stared at their Teacher, then stared at where they had been sitting. "Well, girls, those seats belong to-"  
He was interrupted by a voice- Or was it two? "Hey! Sorry we're late." It called. With that the door to the classroom opened and two boys stepped in. The two boys who Mika and Mikio had crashed into.  
They sighed. Ignoring the girls. "Who moved our desks?" They muttered, eyes momentarily meeting the girl's. "Ah, Kaoru, Hikaru, You're both late." The Teacher exclaimed. They  
both nodded. "Yeah, we just had an odd.. Encounter." The one now known as Kaoru said mysteriously. The Teacher clapped his hands. "That doesn't change the fact you are both ten minutes _late_. Now then everyone! Go get out your Math books and open  
to page Two-Twenty Seven, paragraph eight while I find the new girls seats..."

Mika had been placed beside a boy named 'Haruhi', and Mikio beside Hikaru. "Haruhi, Psst. Haruhi!" Mika half whispered to him. Haruhi glanced over to her. "What? I'm a bit busy.."  
He replied. "What's the answer for B-8?" She said with a confused look on her face. "You're supposed to figure it out yourself." was the answer. Mika fluttered her honey eyes.  
"Pleeeaase tell me?" This drew an odd look from Haruhi as he shoved his face back into his work. The blonde threw herself onto the desk and groaned. "Grr..WhydoIhavetodothisjunk.."  
She complained to herself. Mika picked up her pencil and began to draw doodles on her page out of boredom. Mikio, was having the same amount of problems. "Psst.. You, person whose name I  
don't really know.." She called quietly to Hikaru. She was ignored. "Hika...Something..Psst...!" Still ignored. Mikio flopped onto the desk noisily, her test paper getting crinkled.  
Hikaru almost smirked. "Something something... Eighty three.. Two.." She squinted at the test sheet as if it were in the distance. "...I Can't do this." She shut her eyes and  
started to drift off. Mika did likewise from the other side of the room... Mika and Mikio were suddenly woken by the booming voice of the Teacher. "Sorako Sisters!" He  
shouted from the front of the room. Both the girls jumped and lifted their heads up. "H-huh? What?" Came a sleepy jumbled reply from them. "Were you two sleeping?" The Teacher asked,  
anger written on his face. Both the girls blinked their eyes, "Yes." The teacher strode across the room and came to a stop at Mika's desk. He held up the test sheet with no answers  
on it, but cute little pictures instead. "This, is not work. It is the shameful sign of ignorance! And.. And..!" He roared in rage. "...And boredom?" Mika said loudly.  
The Teacher glared down on her. "What, did you say Miss Sorako?" Mika narrowed her eyes and yawned. "Well, you said it was a sign of ignorance, but you couldn't find another  
word to describe it, so I helped you and said 'And boredom.' I mean, otherwise you would just look stupid standing there and saying, 'And! And! And!' For half an hour."  
The Teacher almost started foaming at the mouth as he threw the paper down at her and stormed across to Mikio. "You! You better have a better excuse!" He shouted.  
Mikio fearfully stared up at him. "I. Er." She suddenly pointed at Hikaru. "It was his fault! If he had told me that one answer I wouldn't have put such a huge amount of stress on  
my brain! And because, y'know, the best thing to do when full of stress and anger is to sleep." She blinked her eyes. "Now that I think about it, you need heaps of sleep too, Sensei."  
The Teacher's veins on his forehead stuck out and throbbed like angry worms. He held up Mikio's test sheet. "Why, is it wet!? And torn?!" He spluttered with rage. Mikio's eyes dropped down to her feet dangling over the side  
of her chair. "Well. I kinda toss and turn a lot when I'm sleeping. So, that's why it's torn. And. Honestly.. Why it's ..'Damp' I ..Uh." She wiped her mouth, only just noticing she had been  
drooling in her sleep. Mika laughed from the other side of the room. "You drooled on it. I was watching." A slight blush grew on Mikio's face. "Oh. Yeah. Thanks, Mika." She frowned.  
The Teacher, on the other hand, did not think of this as fun and games. "Both of you! Go out of the class! I've to have a few words with you both!" He pointed towards the door.  
The girls both walked to the front of the classroom. "Hey! It's not our fault." Began Mikio. "That the test was too hard." Finished Mika. They got herded out of the class, slamming  
the door behind them. The class silently stared at the classroom door, whispering things amongst themselves. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged amused glances. And went on with their work.  
Haruhi caught them looking at each other and frowned. But, it was none of Her-His- Oh whatever's business.

Ok! First chapter! Hope you liked it or something. I'm sorry if the way I set things out, (With the '~~~' In the breaks.) Is troubling you at all.  
AAAnd, these are my OC's. Please don't steal them or anything. And since this is my first story, I'm still trying to get used to making these and learning how to use this website!  
Peace! -Clawdiana


	2. Always Together, Never Apart

;~; Mika and Mikio ;~; Chapter two.

It was Monday, first day at their new school, Mika and Mikio had _already_ gotten into trouble. "That was no fun." Mikio sighed. "Yeah." Her twin sister agreed. The bell for lunch had gone a while  
ago, and the girls were wandering around the school. "What did Sensei say?" Mikio mumbled. "Something about having to catch up on something." Mika replied solemnly. Their eyes drifted towards an  
oncoming sign sticking out of the hallway wall. "Library" It read. They both sighed and opened the door. They paused at what they saw. "No way." Mikio started. "That this is a Library."  
Mika finished. People were everywhere, laughing and talking. Some where even shouting and running around. They snaked their way through the crowd of people to the history section.  
"What were we learning?" Mika half-shouted over to her sibling. "Uhm! Something about the Meiji period!" Came a drowned reply. They held hands and forced their way through the students.  
"Why are there so many people in this -Oof!" Mikio began, then fell over, her hand slipping out of Mika's grasp. "Mikio!" Mika shouted, but was swept away by a group of squealing girls.  
Mikio sat down, almost getting trampled by the oncoming tidal wave of students. Then, as quickly as the group had appeared, they were gone. Mikio blinked her eyes in a daze. "Huh? Mika!" She  
called out, searching for her twin, but the crowd had swept her out of the library.

"Mikio!" Mika called. "Mikio! Where are you?!" She kept on walking, unable to see where she was being forced to go. "Hey! What are you screaming about? And where are you all going?" She asked  
a girl near her, worry edging her voice. The girl blinked, she had dark hair and blue eyes. "The host club of course~!" She cheered. "Who are you going to see? I have an appointment with  
Tamaki~!" She squealed, the girl seemed lost in a world of her own. "Ugh. Well, I'm not interested in that, where's the Library?" She asked, but before the bubbly girl could respond, a hand  
grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the crowd. "Huh?" It was Haruhi. "Hey, aren't you that boy who wouldn't help me with my work and that's probably why I'm in this situation?" She  
accused. Haruhi just sighed and shut his eyes. "No gratitude huh, you rich people... You looked like you weren't really wanting to go with ... _Them_.." He motioned towards the crowd of  
fan-girls who were just turning a corner. "But hey, you're always welcome to follow them y'know. It's not that bad at the Host club." He smiled. Mika stared in shock. For a moment he resembled  
a girl. Especially with those huge girly eyes... She shook her head clear. "Uh, sure. Do you know where the Library is?" She asked. The smiled dropped from Haruhi's face. "If it's studying  
you're after then, you're out of luck. None of the Libraries are real quiet, when I first came here I found that out the hard way." Mika looked on the verge of tears. "H-hey? What's the matter?"  
He asked, suddenly concerned. "I'll never find Mikio now!" Mika wailed. She dropped to the floor in front of Haruhi. "I got swept away by a crowd of fangirling morons! We were only looking for a  
book on some sort of History time period thing, and now I'll never ever see her agaaain!" She cried. Haruhi blinked, and looked as if he were about to say something, but was interrupted by  
the loud voices of Koaru and Hikaru. "Hey! Haruhi!" They called. "The Boss sent us to come get you!" The stopped walking and stared down at the deep in despair Mika. "Hey, what's up with her?"  
They chorused. "If you really gotta know, I've lost Mi-.." Someone tapped on Mika's shoulder. "...What?!" She snapped, jumping up. She spun around to face- a smiling Mikio.  
"But-whoa-where-how-what?" Mika spluttered. Mikio narrowed her eyes. "I just asked a Teacher where that crowd of girls went, and he just said "Host club" So I went to investigate. " She shrugged.  
"It sounded interesting. And I had to find you." She held out a book. "I also found the book we needed." Mika stared at the book in awe. "..." She suddenly glared. "Do you know how worried you  
had me?" She wailed. "I was on the brink of tears! I don't know what i'd do if you were to get lost!" She hugged her sister and they both started dramatically wailing, crying, and declaring  
how much they loved each other. Haruhi awkwardly stood near the pile of sobbing sisters. Both girls suddenly got up as quick as they fell. They both stared at the other pair of twins.  
"Gee. I only just now," Started Mikio. "How much those two look alike." They walked full circles around Kaoru and Hikaru then both stood at each of their sides and leaned on them.  
"Haruhi, what on earth are these two wearing?" The girls said, grinning. "Hey, don't pick on us." Hikaru muttered. "The Boss picked the theme for today." Kaoru explained.  
Both the boys were dressed like elves, equipped with pointy ears and curved shoes. "You mean." Started Mika. "That the rest of your idiotic club is dressed like this?" Finished Mikio.  
Both girls stared at each other then raced towards the sound of squealing girls. Hikaru and Kaoru grumbled and cursed to themselves, but sorrowfully glanced in the direction both the girls  
had run off in. "They'll get eaten alive in there." Koaru said. Hikaru nodded in agreement. "What do you mean...?" Haruhi asked. They both turned to her. "Nothing." Hikaru stated.

Mika and Mikio opened the door to Music Room three. The smell of cake and tea hung about the room. "This place needs re-decorating..." They murmured to themselves.  
"I really like dress up, but this is over the top." Mikio said aloud. A dark haired boy with sharp eyes, topped with glasses regarded them with a smile like ice. "Good evening  
Ladies, you are Mika and Mikio Sorako I presume?" They froze. He knew their names. "The club _loves_ new guests, did you want a booking with one of our hosts?" A shiver ran up sister's  
spines. This person creeped them out. A blonde haired boy suddenly appeared beside him. "New guests, huh?" He grabbed Mikio's hand tenderly. "Welcome to our Host Club." He said dreamily.  
Both girls just stared. He let go of her hand. "Surely there is something you need for coming here?" He smiled at them. Mikio sighed. "Cut to the chase, pretty boy."  
Mika nodded in agreement. "What on earth do you mean, _Princesses_?" Mika narrowed her eyes. "We aren't princesses." Tamaki gulped. "Well then, would you rather be my Queens?" This drew glares  
from both the girls. "Are you stupid or something? There can only be one Queen of a country." Tamaki brought a hand to his face. "Well yes, but there can be two Queens of my heart..."  
Mika suddenly started crying. "...What's wrong my Queen?" He moved his hand to her chin. "A-are...Y-you calling me fat?" She wailed. Tamaki blankly stared at her in confusion. "No, my dear!  
I never called you fat!" Mikio pushed Tamaki away. "Then that must mean you called me fat." She stated angrily. Tamaki took a bewildered step back. "I never called neither of you fat!"  
Both twins gasped and covered their mouths with their hands. "Then that must mean... You called that beautiful woman over there fat!" They cried, pointing at a woman drinking tea.  
The woman, at hearing Tamaki had supposedly called her fat, gasped and started to cry. "T-tamaki! I thought I was the _world_ to y-you!" She sobbed, and ran out of the room.  
Both the girls were laughing maniacally on the floor. "Oh my god! Did you see the look on her face?" They laughed. "I thought I was the world to you!" They mimicked and continued to laugh.  
Someone coughed behind them. They gazed up at the accusing face of Haruhi. Behind her were Koaru and Hikaru, both looking concerned, but also amused. "What did you two do?" She  
angrily said. Mika and Mikio got up off the floor. "It wasn't us." Mika started. "It was Tamaki here." Mikio finished, they both pointed at Tamaki, who froze  
and started to panic. "H-haruhi! I didn't do it! I swear!" Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Sempai would never make a girl cry." Tamaki stopped panicking and smiled with glee. "Daddy's little girl  
knows him best!" Both Mika and Mikio tilted their heads. "Girl?" they said. Tamaki panicked again and started screaming. "Man! Haruhi's a man of course! Daddy's little man!" The boy with sharp eyes wearing glasses  
sighed and started to drag Tamaki away. "Tamaki, the guests are being disturbed by your screaming." He calmly stated "We don't want them to leave, or we might lose profits."  
Tamaki gazed at the two twin sisters soullessly as he was taken away.  
Both girls smiled then shrugged. "Oh well! Looks like Tamaki's out of commission." they chirruped then grinned evilly. "Now, where do they keep those costumes...?" They murmured and started  
to waltz away. "Mika, Mikio." Haruhi said. Both girls paused. "Yes?" They said, slightly annoyed. "What did you do?" Mika and Mikio innocently blinked their eyes. "Nothing." Mikio muttered.  
"Yeah, we were just having fun." Mika added darkly. They glared. "Lighten up, Haruhi. We thought you were much more fun than that, but really, you're kind of getting to be annoying."  
They said together, and walked away. Heads down they both walked out of Music Room Three, not bothering with costumes now.

Mika and Mikio carried sad expressions for the rest of the day. The bell to end the day rang, and they walked out of the building together, got into a Taxi together, and went home together.  
The sun began to sink over the horizon as they lay on their front lawn together and thought to themselves. They gazed at the darkening sky and sighed. "Why did we say and do those things?"  
Mika asked her twin, even though she knew the answer. "Because we were bored...?" Came the reply. Mika nodded. But for some reason that answer wasn't good enough.  
"Making that girl _cry_... Why should we care?" Mika whispered to herself.

Please excuse any mistakes and tell me if I made any please! also if possible, **thoughts on character development**, I really want to know what they come across as! Hope you liked it!

** Peace!** -Clawdiana


	3. Haruhi's Secret

Mika and Mikio - Chapter Three

A few days after the incident at the host club. Mika rolled over  
and hugged her twin sister Mikio. The harsh sunlight shining through  
the blinds. "Nnn?" Murmured Mikio as she opened her bleary eyes.  
Their medium sized room was more than enough for the two of them, but rows and rows of  
toys were tucked away in every corner, some even hanging from the ceiling. Pictures  
of whom they taunted or hated stuck to a pin-board on their wall near the door.  
"Mikio, we gotta get up for school." Mika whispered, gently shaking Mikio awake.  
The slightly older girl yawned. "No Mika, isn't today Saturday..?" Mika nodded. "Oh."  
was just about to pull the covers on when their door opened. "Get up, I'm paying good  
money for you to go to that rotten school." A gruff voice called. Mika and Mikio sighed.  
Their Father was the only one able to control them. "yes Father." they chanted, and  
got up. They showered, dressed, and ate in silence together.  
Their Father eyed them from the other side of their dining room table.  
"Stop that." He commanded. Both girls paused. "Stop what?" They muttered together.  
This seemed to aggravate him more. "Would you two stop?" He repeated. Spoons were dropped  
simultaneously into their cereal bowls. "Father, we'd best leave for school now."  
They chorused. "Bye!" They got up, pushed their chairs in and quickly walked out the  
door. Their Father gazed after them, a glare fixed to his face. "Leave, no-one wants  
you, freaks." He muttered to himself as his gaze moved to their almost empty cereal bowls. "A waste of  
good food." He scowled.

Mika and Mikio dragged their legs as they slowly walked to school. The only sound in the street  
was the slow-but steady beat of their shoes as they walked. Both girls  
suddenly paused. It was Saturday. "Mikio.' Mika started. "It's Saturday. Didn't we discuss this  
when we woke up?" Mikio finished. Both girls sighed and began to turn around.  
"But wait... I..I don't really want to go home." Mika said, grabbing her siblings arm.  
Mikio frowned. "Oh well. I.. I guess we can find something to do, I mean, it's not like  
we're wearing that stupid school uniform like dorks." She said, a smile forming on her  
face. They both nodded, and looked at each others outfits. They were dressed identically  
both outfits had slightly frilly black skirts with gold hemming. Their tops were dark  
colored blouses, also with gold hemming. Stockings just past their knees  
were striped white and black. To top it all off, both were equipped with a short poncho that  
had a sort of opening at the front. This, also was made of dark material and gold hemming  
Their shoes were almost soldier like. They stood proudly, admiring each other.  
"Did we over-do it...?" Mika suddenly asked. An infectious grin spread over their faces.  
"Nah! If fashion was against the law, we'd have a life sentence!" Mikio laughed.  
Both girls strutted down the street, getting odd glances from others walking past.  
"What should we do?" Mika asked, excited to cause mayhem. "Let's... Let's.." Mikio  
replied, thinking. A cloud covered the sky, casting them in darkness. "Do anything  
but go home." She finished, gazing sadly up at the sky. Mika nodded in understanding.  
"Yeah." They skipped down to a park, and sat on the edge of a fountain. Throwing coins  
in. Once they ran out of coins, both girls glanced around. Clouds were gathering and  
it looked as if it were about to rain. "Let's go hang out where the poor people live!"  
Mika cried suddenly. Mikio sighed. "We're poor people, Mika." She said. They gazed  
at each other. Images of their Mother flashed in their minds. "It's fine, she didn't want  
us." Mika murmured, leaning against Mikio. "Hmm." Mikio said in reply.  
"But hey, we aren't _that_ poor! Father got a good pay last Thursday!" Mika cried  
again. "So, uh. We can just go hang out where the people who have apartments are!"  
A particularly scary look made itself across her face. "I've never seen the inside  
of an apartment before, we could break into one!" She grinned. Mikio  
nodded, her frown gone. The two skipped off in search of an apartment  
block. After a while of skipping and investigating Mikio let out a squeal.  
"Look! There's one~!" Both girls cheered. Something landed on Mikio's shoulder.  
"Huh?" Another did. Mika and Mikio looked up to the sky. It was beginning to rain.  
"Oh shoot!" Mika muttered. They stood there for a while, getting drenched.  
"What do we do now...?" They droned. The dark clouds swirled evilly above them.  
"Stupid rain!" Mikio shouted, kicking a nearby lamppost. It flickered to life  
as she kicked it. They stood under it's light for a while. Thinking.  
"It's too wet here." Mika began. "So let's just break into one of those apartments!"  
Mikio finished. Both girls cheered. "Alright! Now what one...?"  
The girls gazed up at the apartment. A sign was out front, some were for rent.  
"D'ya think we could shelter in an empty one? As much as i'd like to eat other people's  
food, sleep in their beds, use their supplies... I'd rather not go to jail."  
Mika mumbled. They nodded and took a couple steps towards the apartments when a  
voice cried out to them through the pelting rain. "Huh? Mika? Mikio? That you two?"  
It shouted. Both girls froze, like deer in headlights. The word 'Busted!' came into their heads.  
They calmed upon seeing who it was. "Oh, Haruhi!" They murmured, slightly thankful.  
"Yeah, what're you two doing outside my_ house_?" Haruhi asked, walking up to them.  
"We...Were just passing by." They replied loudly together. Haruhi nodded, almost  
believing them. "Sure." Came his reply. "Gee, this rain really isn't letting up.." He  
murmured. The twins noticed what he was carrying. "Doing some shopping, Haruhi? In this weather?"  
They chimed. He nodded. "Yeah. Had to go, otherwise the shops would've shut." The girls yawned.  
"Oh, really..." The rain grew harsher. They all grimaced. "Haruhi... " They began. "Would you  
mind if we took refuge from this _simply horrible_ weather in your house?" They finished, blinking  
their beautiful honey eyes in unison. Haruhi sighed. He looked annoying. "Yeah, but don't touch  
anything." He answered, gazing up at his dwelling.

"Wow, so this is what an apartment looks like on the inside?" Mika gasped. A sigh escaped  
Haruhi. "Yep, sure is bigger than I thought!" Mikio chimed. They all sat around a heater.  
"Hey Haruhi! Is that your Mother you're always blabbering about?" Mika murmured, shrugging towards  
the photo. "Yeah." Haruhi muttered in reply. "I'll get you guys some tea." Haruhi said, avoiding  
all conversation with his Mother. The worst thing he needed now were these girls poking around.  
"They might discover my secret..." He thought to himself, getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
Mika yawned and leaned against Mikio. Footsteps were heard a couple rooms over. A beautiful  
woman pranced through the door into the living room, a smile plastered across her face.  
'Haaruhiii dear~! Do I hear the voices of someone other than you?" She cried, stopping to  
gaze at the twins. "More twins? Haruhi, how many twins are in your school?" She laughed,  
it was a girly- almost fake laugh. "Just two pairs, Dad." Haruhi called from the kitchen.  
The twins froze. "Uh.. Dad?" They said in unison. "Yes-yes! I'm Haruhi's Father, you may  
call me Ranka! That's my professional name!" Ranka said loudly. "A cross-dresser, huh..?"  
The girls muttered. Ranka nodded. "Haruhi's just like me~ Daddy's little girl, following in  
her Father's footsteps... Daddy's so proud!" Ranka cheered. Mika and Mikio paused.  
"So..." Began Mikio. "Haruhi, you're a _girl_?" Finished Mika. The sound of a teapot being dropped  
was heard from the kitchen. A huge, dramatic sigh floated from the same direction.  
"Yep." Haruhi called. The twins stared at Ranka. "Hmm? Did I say something wrong?"  
Ranka announced, puzzled.


End file.
